Atlantis Website
NOTE: This page may list things unavailable on your Version of the site NOTE: This article is about the US version of the site Atlantis Website is the official LEGO Atlantis website. There are four sections of the website, Home, Products, Downloads, and Funzone. There is also a section called "The Adventure", but use to just links to the Movies section, but it now links to the game, The Atlantis Adventure. (NOTE: Click the links under the article to go to the section, and click the light blue name of the section to go to the section on the Atlantis Website) Home The Homepage of the site. The viewer can read The Secret Journal of Dr.Artimus Rhodes, look at bios for Characters, Creatures, and Vehicles, see the site in 3D, and Download the Map to Atlantis Applications. There are 4 items (3 of them Lego bricks) before the white bar at the bottom of the site. Clicking the brick underneath the Turbo Submarine will make an Eel go across the screen, clicking the brick underneath the Monster Crab will make a Fish fly fast across the screen. Clicking a rock to the left of the last brick will make a pufferfish come up not inflated, then it will puff up, and float off the screen. Clicking the last brick to the left, underneath the The Secret Journal of Dr.Artimus Rhodes will make a clownfish with a hat come up, he will then lift up his hat to reveal 5 different smaller clownfish, then his hat will come down and he will go back down off screen. Some of these fish may appear for no reason sometimes. File:Home 1.png|Homepage File:Home 2.png|Atlantis Crew File:Home 3.png|Atlantis Warriors File:Home 4.png|Atlantis Vehicles File:Home 5.png|Atlantis Guardians Homepage The Homepage has links to the Atlantis Crew, Atlantis Warriors, Atlantis Vehicles, and Atlantis Guardian Bios. There is also a News Section, where the Viewer can read Recent and past news. The viewer can read about Dr. Artimus Rhodes hunt for Atlantis, Play Crab Attack, and also see some of the site in 3D by clicking on the 3D glasses to turn the 3D Effect on and off. Atlantis Crew The Viewer can read Bios about the Divers, read there quotes, find out what there job is in the Deep Sea Salvage Crew, find out what there personality is, and read what they dream of doing. Atlantis Warriors Read about the warriors of Atlantis. Find about there home, read about there appearance, discover there personality, read funny humor about them, and know there attacks. Atlantis Vehicles Discover the Big and Small vehicles of the Deep Sea Salvage Crew. From the giant Neptune Carrier, to the small Sea Jet, and even the Dive Booster, you'll find out who built them, there strengths, and discover whats inside the ships, and whats outside. Atlantis Guardians Discover the traits of the Guardians of Atlantis. Find out about their appearance, know their attacks, and read about their weakness. Products The Products section shows a list of the recently released Sets, and the ones released at the start of the year. File:Home 6.png|Products Page File:Home 7.png|Augmented Reality File:Home 8.png|Augmented Reality Steps Products Page The Products page has a page for almost every Atlantis Lego Set from this year. The page will show the name of the set, how many pieces the set has, a button to see more views, the viewer can even turn the product around, and even rate the product out of 5 bricks. see the products average rating, read its description, put it on the viewers wish list, and see the price in the Lego shop. Augmented Reality The viewer can see 5 products in Augmented Reality: The Dive Booster, Scavenger, Turbo Submarine, and Giant Shark in Augmented Reality. Augmented Reality Steps When the player has selected a product, they must follow these 3 simple steps: :1. Print the Icon. :2. Hold up to Webcam (NOTE: A Webcam is needed to see the image in Augmented Reality) :3. View ship in 3D. Under step 3 there is a "Start" button. Click it to start to see the vehicle in Augmented Reality. Downloads File:Home 10.png|Greeting Cards File:Home 11.png|Stickers Stickers]] File:Home 12.png|Posters File:Home 13.png|2D Wallpapers File:Home 14.png|3D Wallpapers File:PMTA.png|Map to Atlantis Greeting Cards The viewer can download Greeting Cards with Atlantis Warriors on them and one with Keys on them. Stickers The viewer can print out stickers of Atlantis Crew Members, Atlantis Guardians, and Atlantis Warriors. Another step is needed to get the stickers to become sticky (See below) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ You will need special sticker paper – it’s generally available at any paper- or office-supply store. You can get clear paper or white paper—it’s up to you. Just insert the special sticker paper in the printer (make sure you have the correct side facing up—refer to instructions from the paper package and get a parent to help.) Once the stickers have printed, allow them to dry and then cut them to shape. It’s easy! Posters The viewer can printout posters of their favorite Sets, and when put on a white surface, they look as if their jumping out of the picture! 2D Wallpapers The viewer can download the box art of there favorite set including: 8075 Neptune Carrier, 8061 Gateway of the Squid, 8060 Typhoon Turbo Sub, and 8058 Guardian of the Deep. 3D Wallpapers The viewer can download 3D Wallpapers of their favorite characters retrieving keys or fighting off the Warriors of Atlantis. Map to Atlantis The Viewer can download an image of the Pyramid map to Atlantis. Fun Zone File:Home 15.png|Fun Zone Home Page File:Home 16.png|Quizzes File:Home 17.png|Videos and Animations File:Home 18.png|TV Commercials File:Home 19.png|Movie Clips File:Home 20.png|Games File:Home 9.png|Gallery Fun Zone Home Page The home page of the Fun Zone provides links to the latest/latest updated game, quizzes, poll's, the gallery, videos, and of course...games! Quizzes The viewer can take quizzes to see what Deep Sea Salvage Crew Member they are, or what Atlantis Warrior they are. Videos and Animations The viewer can see the Augmented Reality video, and even the video about the Atalntis Website, see the movie in 6 parts, and even see clips of the movie in 3D! TV Commercials The viewer can see commercials about there Atlantis Heroes battle the Warriors. From the Battle agianst the Turbo Submarine and Giant Shark, to the Battle against the Gateway of the Squid and Neptune Carrier. Movies Clips The viewer can see 2 different trailers for the Atlantis Movie. From the Neptune Carrier falling into the Volcano, to Ace destroying the Sea Station Sub. Games The viewer can play games like the First Person Shooter Crab Attack!, to the Memory Game Tentacle Tickle!, and even The Atlantis Adventure. Gallery The viewer can see images of Lego Creations created by Atlantis Fans like you. Launch Teaser Site A teaser image for Atlantis was included in the September-October 2009 Lego Magazine (US, Canada, UK), with 11/24/09 on the picture. This was in fact the date for when the Teaser Site was going to be launched. The Teaser Website was finally released on November 24th 2009 on US, UK, Canada, and Western Europe servers, with the Atlantis Teaser Game as the only game available. The numbers: 1/4/10 were listed on the Teaser Site. US / UK / Canada / Western Europe On the Atlantis Teaser Site, 1/4/10 (January Fourth Two Thousand and Ten) was listed. Though not mention, this was in fact the date for when the Actual site was going to be launched. On January 4th 2010, the full website was finally released. Central and Northern Europe The Atlantis Website was released for Central and Northern Europe on January 7th 2010. Southern and Eastern Europe The Atlantis Website was released on January 18th 2010 for Southern and Eastern Europe. Japan The Atlantis Website will launch for Japan on April 1st 2010. Trivia * Axel Storms image and the Sea Jet image are incorrect. Category:Atlantis